


in a hurry

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: With Minhyuk, he never feels like he's in a hurry.





	in a hurry

**Author's Note:**

> finally updating this series again!

The room is dark when Hoseok wakes up, but the sliver of light coming through the gap in the curtains is bright, so it must be late morning. There’s that feel to the hotel room – a sleepy hush, the blankets on the other half of the bed only recently pushed back, Minhyuk’s presence still lingering.

Hoseok gets out of bed, grabs his shorts off the floor and pulls them on, then pads to the bathroom, where the door is cracked open. From inside comes the faint buzz of an electric razor.

“Oh, morning,” Minhyuk says, glancing at Hoseok in the mirror as he sets the razor down. He leans close to the glass, runs his fingers over his jaw and chin to make sure they’re smooth. “I was just about to go wake you up.”

Hoseok comes up behind him, wraps his arms around Minhyuk’s waist and props his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Minhyuk’s skin is warm, and mottled in bruises from last night. The darkest – a rich, ripe plum color – sits high on his hip.

“Why were you about to wake me up?” Hoseok asks, kissing the side of Minhyuk’s neck.

“We don’t have much time before we have to go,” Minhyuk says, leaning into Hoseok’s embrace, his back pressing more firmly to Hoseok’s chest. “We should shower together. Also...” He reaches up, runs his fingers over Hoseok’s chin. “You’re prickly.”

Hoseok rubs his chin against Minhyuk’s shoulder, and Minhyuk squirms and laughs, the sound hoarse and musical at the same time.

“Do any of them hurt?” Hoseok asks, brushing a thumb gently over the bruise on Minhyuk’s hip.

Minhyuk hums a negative. He meets Hoseok’s gaze in the mirror and grins. “You should see my thighs.”

Hoseok noses Minhyuk’s neck, mutters, “You can show me in the shower,” before kissing there again, slowly working his way up toward Minhyuk’s ear.

“You really like my neck, don’t you?”

“Do I?” Hoseok asks, before kissing his way back down. He tightens his arms around Minhyuk’s middle, smiles as Minhyuk’s arms fold on top of his.

“You do,” Minhyuk says. “You’re always kissing it.”

“Well, it’s a nice neck.”

Hoseok kisses along Minhyuk’s shoulder, slips the ends of his fingers beneath the waistband of Minhyuk’s underwear.

“Are you seriously horny right now?”

“Dunno,” Hoseok says. Minhyuk lets him slip his hands into his underwear, push it down his thighs. Hoseok isn’t especially horny, but he does feel like touching Minhyuk, who hooks a hand around the back of his neck and presses against him in encouragement.

With Minhyuk’s underwear out of the way, the bruises along his inner thighs are visible, blotchy and dark. Hoseok drags his fingers against them, but carefully, not applying too much pressure.

“They look nice, don’t they?” Minhyuk says.

Hoseok meets his eyes in the mirror. Minhyuk’s expression is hazy but proud – proud to be wearing the marks on his skin, proud to be showing them off, and to the person who left them.

Warmth swirls in Hoseok’s stomach. He turns Minhyuk around and gets on his knees, hands sliding down Minhyuk’s sides to settle on his hips. “They do,” he says, before taking Minhyuk into his mouth.

Minhyuk sucks in a breath, then lets it out in a stuttered exhale. He runs his fingers deep into Hoseok’s hair. “You can’t just do that.”

Hoseok hums around him, relaxes his jaw and takes him a little deeper, before sliding off with a wet sound. Minhyuk’s hips jerk. He backs into the counter as Hoseok takes him again, cups the back of Hoseok’s head in his hands.

“If I fall down,” he says, pausing to huff out a breath, eyelids fluttering. “I’m kicking your ass.”

Hoseok’s lips slide off of him with another wet suck, and he says, “Hey, call me that.”

Minhyuk swallows. His eyes are glazed, unfocused. “What?”

“What you always call me when we have sex.”

Minhyuk laughs, slides a palm over Hoseok’s cheek. “Baby?”

Hoseok nods, takes Minhyuk back into his mouth, relaxes his throat as he takes him all the way. The bathroom tiles are cold and hard beneath his knees, which hurt already but Minhyuk is beautiful above him, breath catching and head falling back.

For Hoseok, blowjobs are fun. Minhyuk loves them and he loves making Minhyuk feel good. Likes the feeling of him in his mouth, too, hot and heavy.

“Shit,” Minhyuk breathes. His hand slides around to the back of Hoseok’s head again, cradling it gently. His thighs tremble. “Baby,” he sighs. When he comes, it's with a sound caught deep in his throat and his weight slumping back against the counter, and Hoseok relaxing to swallow it all down.

Hoseok only coughs a little bit at the end, when Minhyuk slips out of his mouth. He wipes the corner of his lips and looks up at Minhyuk, who's catching his breath with his underwear around his thighs. Hoseok wants to thumb the bruises, but the time for that has passed.

“What was that for?” Minhyuk eventually asks.

“You just looked beautiful,” Hoseok says. He stands and pulls Minhyuk to him, enjoying the warmth of his body once more. “And I just kind of wanted to.”

Minhyuk snorts. “Thanks,” he says, putting his hands on Hoseok’s chest and pushing him a step back. “But we still have to finish getting ready. Go check what time it is. And brush your teeth,” he adds as Hoseok turns for the door.

“Why?”

“Because, if I’m going to be making out with you in the shower, I don’t want to taste my own come.”

They only have twenty minutes until they leave, and in the shower Hoseok drops the soap approximately twenty times, giggling over Minhyuk’s increasing exasperation.

They do make out a little bit then, when Hoseok tells Minhyuk how cute he looks when he's frustrated, and Minhyuk responds by pulling Hoseok against him and kissing him deeply under the spray of water, finishing off by whispering against Hoseok’s lips, “You look cute on your knees, but don’t get excited. We have ten minutes.”

They dry off quickly and dress quickly, Minhyuk claiming the hair drier first, but drying Hoseok’s hair with it while Hoseok uses his electric razor. They’re both packed up in front of the door with damp hair and five minutes to spare.

They’ve done this for a while – just a quick kiss before they open the door on their last morning, because they never know for sure when the next time they’ll room together will be. They don’t even think about it anymore, at least Hoseok doesn’t, when he turns to press his lips to Minhyuk’s.

Except this time it lasts, and he doesn’t think either of them really planned this – to just keep kissing. It just happened, easily like most things between them do.

Hoseok pulls away first. When he opens his eyes, Minhyuk’s are still closed. It makes his heart jump, and his mouth spread into a smile. Minhyuk blinks his eyes open a moment later, sees him grinning wide, and says with a flush high in his ears, “What?”

Hoseok presses their foreheads together, breathes out a laugh. He doesn’t even know what to say. It's like his heart is singing. They have maybe a minute left, but he doesn’t feel rushed. He wraps one arm around Minhyuk’s waist and holds him, smiles with him, feels the peace settle more deeply.

With Minhyuk, he never feels like he’s in a hurry.


End file.
